The First Annual Hunger Games
by Sweetheart102
Summary: Imagine a world where everything is wrong. The government doesn't give you natural rights, everyone- except for the capitol- lives in poverty, everyone you know is starving. Then someone finally starts a civil war. For five years, you think of nothing but freedom. And then you hear we lost the war. What happens now? How will the President get revenge? Rated T for violence.


**A/N: Okay guys. This story is going to be a bit different from my last. It's going to be about the very first hunger games. If you want to submit a tribute/escort then here are the rules:**

**You can submit characters via PM or in a review. I don't care which.**

**Please don't only give me a name; give me a personality. I don't need like life descriptions or anything, but also don't give me three adjectives and hope your character gets picked. (As I have a lot on my plate and don't want to spend a month before updating again)**

**And be original! Don't copy names/personalities from The Hunger Games. Be creative; have fun with it. (The more description there is, the more likely it is I'll pick your character)**

**That's all I have to say about submissions; sponsoring rules are at the bottom!**

* * *

"That was not an easy win," I say. I am extremely mad.

"But it was a win, sir." My closest ally says. His name is Plutarch, I think.

"I want to punish them for what they did." I snarl. I am officially thirty years old; as of a few weeks ago. Twenty when I came to power, twenty-five when the war started. I did a lot in those five years; created mutations, killed a lot of allies, won a war. And very recently, I married my beloved Jezebel.

"What would you propose, sir?" I think for a minute. Then it hits me.

"I need to destroy all their hopes of rebelling again. I need to destroy the ones who started it all. District thirteen." He gives me an incredulous look.

"I don't think I follow sir. Are you suggesting we obliterate an entire district?"

"That's exactly what I am proposing! We need to bomb district thirteen. That is the only way to keep the peace. By destroying the rebel base."

* * *

"President Snow? Why are we having a council meeting? All is well… right?" Another one of my allies asks.

"Because our job is not yet done," I let this sink in for a moment. "We need to make sure that they will never fight again. We need to make sure that they have so little hope, that they won't dare act on it."

"Are you saying that blowing up an entire district wasn't enough?" Another one asks.

"That is exactly what I am saying. The districts are still in an uproar, still ready to fight. We need to hit them while they're down, so that they never get up again,"

"What do you want us to do?" Plutarch asks.

"Come up with ideas, of course."

**A/N: I can write another chapter like this, or I can get on with the first annual Hunger Games.**

**_Points store/ how to get points:_**

**Sending me a PM tribute: 150 points**

**Sending me a Review tribute: 150 points**

**Sending me a PM escort/stylist: 125 points**

**Sending me a review escort/stylist: 125 points**

**Leaving a review: 100 points (extra if you submitted a character)**

**Favorite/following me (author): 200 points**

**Favorite/following the story: 175 points**

**Getting you character chosen: 50 points (extra)**

**Getting your character not chosen: 25 points (extra)**

**Sending in a pre- Caesar (The host before Caesar): 50 points**

**Getting your host chosen: 150 points (extra) (as you can see, I really want a good host)**

**Getting your host not chosen: 50 points (extra)**

**Sending in a characters family, friends, and/or boy/girlfriends: 250 points**

**Sending in a characters pet as well: 100 points (extra)**

**(NOTE: a character doesn't have to have a pet. If you say 'no pet' you will still get points)**

**Okay! That's how you earn points. Here is how you can spend them (and it is per 1, unless said otherwise):**

**Survival Gear:**

**Water- 20 points**

**Meal-50 points**

**Extra clothes- 25 points**

**Matches- 100 points**

**Night vision goggles- 100 points**

**Medicine- 200 points**

**Backpack full of whatever you choose: points of what you want to send added up**

**Weapons: **

**Knife- 15 points**

**Spear- 25 points**

**Sword- 50 points **

**Bow and arrows- 50 points (per set; comes with 12 arrows)**

**Axe- 50 points **

**Arrows (without bow) – 15 points (per 12)**

**Other (that I didn't think of) – 100 points (But 25 points for creativity! So technically 75 points. D:)**

**Miscellaneous:**

**Raft (hint hint) – 100 points**

**Boars (rowing paddles) 50 points (per two)**

**Water tap (like in Catching Fire) – 25 points **

**Rope- 10 points**

**Climbing gear: 50 points**

**Anything else will be decided. **


End file.
